Secrets and Dreams
by SpectacularSpotty
Summary: *Description Soon*
1. Prolog

Hello there.

It looks like you've come to read my story, the one of how I met the Doctor and all the adventures we had.

That doesn't even scratch the surface though.

Our friendship was built on secrets, on things we only wanted to forget. But we reminded eachother of those things. Of the people we hurt and left behind. The things we had destroyed.

And maybe thats how we became friends.


	2. How it all Began

"Dianthe, get up!" My mother yelled up the stairs. I could hear her feet pelting up the stairs. Then she ran past my room into her own.

I groaned and looked at the clock it was 3 o'clock. No way I was getting up.

I was slowly falling back asleep when I smelled something.

_Smoke. _

At that moment the smoke alarm in my room started screeching. I bolted out of bed and ran to the front door, like my mom had always told me. I was 6 how was I suppose to know I shouldve gone for my mom? How was I to know that I would now lose her?

I had just made it to the sidewalk when I felt the power of an explosion. I turned around to see the windows blow out from inside and the house start collapsing in on itself.

"Mommy" I screamed and ran foward. A pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me up. I was now facing a man with spikey brown hair and brown eyes.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him and began kicking with my small powerless legs.

"I'm so sorry. You cant go inside." He said to me.

Realizing my kicking wasnt doing amything I took my small fist and drove it into his nose as hard as I could.

Me being angry paired with adreadaline made my punch result in his arms suddenly dropping.

"Oi!" He said. Looking around for me.

But I was running for the house. My mommy was in there. I had to get her.

"Donna!" The man yelled. And he caught up to me just before I stepped over the threshold.

The house finally collapsed and the man turned so his body shielded me from the debris.

A red haired woman appeared and grabbed me from the man.

"Doctor you're scaring her!" She yelled at the man. She stroked my hair as I cried. I was only 6 and my mom was gone now.

Forever.

**A/N: I guess this is kinda like her reflecting on her past, like a backstory. The actual first chapter is next :) **


	3. Angels in America

My alarm clock screams at me. Waking me from my deep sleep that plagued me with haunting memories.

I sigh and wipe the sweat from my forehead. I'd had the same dream all my life. The one where the man had grabbed me and saved me from running in to the burning house that held my mom hostage.

I get up and take a quick shower to rinse the sweat off of me. Afterwards I change into a grey and red top a pair of jeans and a black coat. I slip on the wolf bracelet I always wear. (the outfit).

I walk out the door, granola bar in hand and yelling good bye to my dad.

My car sits gleaming in the drive way. Apparently my mother had a huge inheritance from her grandfather that was then given to my dad after her death. So now I have a beautiful red Audi R8. And trust me insurance is ridiculously expensive. Now, I would never pay for that but my father has money coming out his butt so he can pay for just about everything.

I start the car and drive to the cemetery. I always go to visit my mom on Friday. No matter what.

After a boring 15 minute drive with people (as normal) staring at my car wondering how I could even drive it I arrive at the cemetery. I pull up and park in the weird driveway thing they have. Its a big road that goes all the way around the cemetery and loops back. I get out and walk to my mom's grave wear I sit. I lean against the headstone. The words on the headstone taunt me, even though I cant see them.

**_Brittany Jane Louise_**  
**_1975-2001_**  
**_"There is always hope no matter_**  
**_your challenges." _**

Even though I know she cany hear me I start talking.

"Hi mom. So um. I would ask how your doing but your answer would be dead." I cringe. That sounded better in my mind. "Sorry that was rude. Dad's doing well he's dating a weird lady I don't particularly trust. Apparently I am just not moving on. I mean sorry, My mom dyed I believe I have the right to be upset." Sarcasm rises in my voice. I take a deep breath and calm myself down. "God. I really do miss you. It's not fair. Everyone else has a big happy family and I'm stuck with Dad who has an endless stream of girlfriends to make him forget you" Tears that I've been holding back finally slip down my face.

I lean my head back and close my eyes for a moment. When I open them a statue is standing in front of me, pointing at me. its mouth is open in what looks like a scream. Its teeth are pointed and I can tell it's evil.

I scream as loud as I can. I stare at it. And then I blink.

The statue that was before about 10 feet away is now right up next to me. It's an angel.

"Somebody help!" I yell

I slowly get up, not touching it. I'm pretty sure that if I look away it moves. I walk backwards lowly keeping my eyes open. Finally I make it about 20 feet away and I blink again.

Somehow it moved fast enough to be once again right up next to me.

"Don't blink!" Somebody suddenly yells. "Don't look away!"

"I kinda figured that out you idiot!" I yell back keeping my eyes on the angel. My eyes are starting to burn.

The person grumbles something under their breath I catch "try to help" and "rude".

"OK listen you are going to have to follow me. Just don't blink." The person says.

I feel a hand on my elbow pulling me backwards. I take small steps following the direction that I am being pulled.

"I'm going to blink." I whisper as my eyes slowly start to close. I hold them open.

"5 more steps." The person says.

I stumble over something wooden and fall on my butt. The person pushes doors closed quickly. I close my eyes letting them re hydrate themselves. When I open them a man stands above me with brown hair that's kinda flopped over to one side and old wise green eyes. He has on a bow tie.

"A bow tie really?" I ask.

"Bow ties are cool." He says looking insulted.

I shake my head and get up.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"The Doctor." He replies.

"That's a title not a name you idiot. Name?"

He looks taken back like he was expecting me to say something else.

"No Doctor who?" The Doctor asks seriously sounding shocked. "And its just the Doctor."

"Well, OK. You can call me Spring then." I reply. I look around at the place I'm in.

I'm sitting on a ramp that leads up to a circular area that has a counsel in the center. Above me are lights that blinking.

"What is this place?" I ask

"A TARDIS." The Doctor says smiling. "So 'Spring' where's your home at?"

"Actually my car is here." I say slowly.

"But, the Weeping Angel will get you." He says frantically.

" Obviously this thing..." I began.

"She!" He yells "Its a she."

I tilt my head like a confused dog.

"Sorry. Obviously she can move since you offered to take me home. So why don't you park yourself like 5 feet away from the Audi and then I will get out and drive home OK?" I say.

I finally realize how beautiful this place is. I stare above me as the lights change their patteren. They seem... happy.

"She likes you." He says slowly

"She's beautiful." I say softly. A noise erupts that's not really describable.

The Doctor looks up quickly shocked.

"What? That doesn't make sense." He says.

"Says the one who has a she that talks apparently and has emotions?"

The next noise I can even tell what it is, even though its machine sounding.

The TARDIS is laughing.


	4. Maybe

The Doctor looks at me then back at the TARDIS then back at me.

"She hasn't laughed in a long time how did you make her laugh?" He asks .

"You're so thick." I say beginning to go into a fit of laughter. "I insulted you and she found it funny."

"You are a very funny girl. Maybe you'll stay" A voice whispers in my head.

I stop laughing and look for the source. The Doctor picks up on my sudden quietness. And worry fills his expression.

"Whats wrong?" He asks walking over to me.

"I thought I heard someone." I say slowly.

"Oh. That's just the TARDIS. But she doesn't't talk to other people normally...What did she say?"

"That I was funny and I might stay. Which makes no sense." I reply.

He just looks at me. Like I am different.

"Maybe." Is the only thing he says before walking to the counsel and pulling levers and pushing buttons.

The TARDIS starts to shake and make a wheezing noise.

"Alright here you are. Its been ten minutes since we got in the TARDIS. So the Weeping Angel should be gone. Just go home." He says gesturing for me to leave.

"Goodbye Doctor. Will I see you again?" I ask stopping before I walk out.

"You might." He replies.

I grumble under my breath and then leave. I get in my car and go home.

A/N  
**Yes I realize this is the shortest chapter ever written but I am uploading another chapter right after this. There's a time gap so I thought it would be better if I did them in separate chapters. Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
